Wichita and Little Rock Vs Night Bitch and Hit Girl
by Be Obscene
Summary: Wichita and Little Rock meet up with some familiar characters from Kick-Ass and some sexy shenanigans ensue. LEMONS. Rated M for strong sexual content and language. F/F/F/F. A story requested by Torigagged.


**Warning: Before you read any further this is rated M for a reason. Strong sexuality throughout and language. This is a Femslash (Wichita/Little Rock/Hit Giril/Night Bitch) four-way. You you don't like that sort of thing then don't read. Contains LEMONS. Wichita and Little Rock are not related in this. This story was requested by Torigagged.**

Wichita and Little Rock were on their own for some time now, they didn't no where to go, they just had to do what they could to survive. They drove countless miles settling on California; they had been there before. The streets looked deserted, not a single body or sign of life around. They walked the streets looking for anything useful. Little Rock got the sense that they were being followed, paranoia her older companion assured her but that was good to have at a time like this when it was a little too quiet. She held her shotgun close at her side. Wichita put a hand in front of her, she heard something. In the distance there was a figure moving fast behind a store they couldn't make it out. Another survivor perhaps but would they take that risk?

"Stick close", Wichita told her. They walked carefully, watching every corner. Wichita cocked her gun to have it ready. The sounds of prodding came and it was getting louder every second. The two girls stood still with their guns ready. A horde of the undead were coming from a side street moving in their direction fast. "Fuck! Come on!" The two ran for their car. Little Rock just had to trip and fall at that moment. Wichita ran back for her, grabbed her by the hand and pulled her along, shooting at several of them as she could. Little Rock was a crack shot, she didn't hesitate when it came to blowing up some heads. When two zombies followed them to their car two bullets put them down. "Was that you or me?"

"My kill!", said a voice, a girl dressed in purple jumped down from a fire escape, she was followed by another woman dressed like a stripper, they both had masks on.

"What the…", Wichita didn't know what to make of them. They were surrounded by more zombies and were given no choice but to join the mystery women in combat. The girl in purple used swords to chop off some heads while the stripper used a staff to kick some ass. Once the last body was on the corpse pile they introduced themselves.

"Who are you?", Little Rock asked, fascinated by the purple girl's costume.

"I'm Hit Girl and this is Night Bitch."

"Are you supposed to be superheroes or something?", Wichita laughed.

"Yes we are", Night Bitch said seriously.

"Cool!", Little Rock couldn't take her eyes off the purple wig Hit Girl had on, "I love your hair!"

Wichita looked Night Bitch up and down, from her ridiculous high heeled boots to her red hair in pigtails, "Night Bitch, huh? Is that your porn name too?" Night Bitch just smiled slyly; they explained their situation to Wichita and Little Rock, they needed a drive out of there, with convincing from Little Rock, WIchita agreed they could come but for only a short time. They were on their way to Bill Murray's mansion, a place they had visited once before, Wichita didn't want anyone else to go there with them. Something caught Night Bitch's eye as they passed by a few shops, "Hey, could we stop in there for a minute?" Wichita looked out her window, there was a Victoria's secret with sexy lingerie on display.

"Kind of too classy for you isn't it?", Wichita scoffed.

"Could we go in? I could use some new bras", Little Rock looked up at her with doe eyes.

Wichita sighed, "Fine. But we're only stopping for a couple minutes." They didn't even know if it was safe to go in but none the less they all entered the abandoned store. Little Rock took Hit Girl's hand and led her over to the bras while Night Bitch eyed the stockings and garters. Wichita didn't want anything she just waited impatiently at the door.

"What size are you?", asked Hit Girl, looking at some cute pink and blue laced bras.

"32C", Little Rock smiled.

"Awesome, I'm a 30C. I think we'd look good in these." They both felt the material of the bras, laughing as they did. Wichita noticed a pair of red stockings and garter she thought looked hot but she thought there would be no way she would wear something like that. Night Bitch came out of one of the changing stalls with red fishnets and a garter belt on. Wichita put a hand up to her mouth, she was trying not to laugh, Night Bitch frowned. "Oh, no, you look really hot!", Wichita laughed. Once everyone had what they wanted they went back to the car.

"Well, I guess it was nice meeting you", Wichita said looking at the two, still hard pressed what to make of them.

"They can come with us can't they?", asked Little Rock, happy to have met new people.

"We're going to the mansion alone, remember? What did I tell you about sticking together?"

"But what if it's just for one night?", she looked up at her again using those doe eyes, it might have worked better when she was younger but she was getting too old for pulling that crap.

"One night. Then they have to find a place of their own."

"Great!", Hit Girl and Little Rock high-fived. Night Bitch gave Wichita a weird look, it made her feel a little uncomfortable, maybe it was a warning of things to come. They were excited to get to Bill Murray's mansion, Wichita and Little Rock hadn't been there for years but they convinced themselves it was still safe. Little Rock was anxious to show Hit Girl around. Night Bitch stuck close to Wichita, they walked upstairs to one of the guest bedrooms. Night Bitch got out of her costume and put on the fishnets and black garter she tried on at Victoria's Secret, she did look really good, Wichita had to admit. She saw the bags she brought in.

"How many of those did you get?"

"Two. One for me and one for you", Wichita looked surprised, Night Bitch pulled out some red stockings, "I saw you looking at them. Why don't you try them on?"

"Seriously?"

"Why not?", she smiled. Wichita sighed and took the bag.

Meanwhile Little Rock was sitting on a couch with her eyes closed, she was wearing one of the sexy get ups, light blue stockings with garter belt and lacy bra. "Are you ready?", Hit Girl called.

"Yes! Come on, let me see!" Hit Girl jumped out from the hallway wearing white stockings, garter belt and bra, "Ta-da!" Little Rock opened her eyes, her mouth was wide open too, both girls loved how sexy they looked. "Wow, you have great legs!"

"So do you", Hit Girl felt up Little Rock's stockings. "I'm glad you guys are letting us stay tonight, I can't remember the last time I had this much fun!"

"Yeah, I know. We never trust anyone, we always stick together."

"Well, that's good isn't it? I mean, Night Bitch and I have stuck it out together since this whole apocalypse happened."

"She's really pretty. So are you."

"Aw, thank you."

Little Rock didn't even notice Hit Girl had her wig off, she liked her golden locks, "Your hair is amazing!", she touched her hair, Hit Girl laughed. "I'm sorry, it's just been so long since I've seen another girl."

"Same. I never really had a life where I had a lot of friends any way but it does get lonely", she caressed the top of Little Rock's hand. Without warning Hit Girl kissed Little Rock on the cheek, she turned away from her, ashamed. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that."

Little Rock was blushing, "No, that's okay, Hit Girl."

"You don't have to call me that. You can call me Mindy, I've already taken off my mask, Little Rock."

"Call me Abby", she went to kiss Mindy's cheek but instead planted a kiss on her lips, both girls were surprised. "Oh, no! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…"

Mindy returned a kiss on the lips only this one was intimate, she closed her eyes and pressed her lips hard into Abby's, after a minute she backed away, "I'm not sorry."

"Are you…"

"I don't think so, are you?"

"I don't know. But I really liked it."

"Well…we could keep doing it and if we don't like it we can stop…"

"That sounds like a good plan", Abby and Mindy smiled as they went back to kissing.

Wichita showed Night Bitch her stockings and garter belt, even spinning around for her. "You look good! I mean not as good as me", Night Bitch joked. Wichita gave her a light punch on the shoulder, "Ow! Hey!", she laughed and pushed Wichita on to the bed and jumped on her.

"What are you doing!?" they both laughed and rolled around on the bed. Wichita tried to push Night Bitch off of her only to get her out of her top, she was face to face with her tits, "Not as good as mine."

"We'll just have to see about that!", Night Bitch fought to undress Wichita, her perky breasts popped out, "Damn, not bad!"

"You're crazy!", Wichita giggled.

"You want to see crazy?", she buried her face between Wichita's breasts; instead of objecting she cheered her on. Wichita took a turn on Night Bitch's breasts only she took it a little far, sucking on her nipples and biting them. Night Bitch threw her head back, moaning and calling out.

"Did you hear something?", Abby asked breaking hers and Mindy's kiss.

"I didn't hear anything", Mindy eagerly went back to making out with her.

Night Bitch and Wichita finely calmed down and were now kissing each other softly, "Let's go see what they're doing", said Wichita, she was wondering why it was so quiet downstairs. Both girls walked out of the room with their breasts still exposed. Mindy had the idea of showing her Abby her breasts in an attempt to see hers, they looked very big to her and quite delicious. "What's going on here!?", both girls turned to see Wichita and Night Bitch looking angry. Abby covered her pink nipples.

"It's not what it looks like!", Abby said innocently.

"Really? Because it looks like you two were having a little fun", Night Bitch said still looking upset.

"We weren't doing anything wrong. I just wanted to see her boobs", Mindy said with a smile.

"Oh, you did did you?", Night Bitch leaned in and kissed her on the mouth, both Mindy and Abby were stunned. "What about these, huh?", she shook her breasts in front of her.

"Those are…nice."

Abby nodded, "Let's see yours, I bet they're nice!", Night Bitch had her tongue hanging out. Abby very slowly revealed her amazing breasts to everyone. Mindy licked her lips. "They look really good, don't they, Hit Girl? I bet they taste pretty good too."

"Are we really doing this?", Abby asked, a bit worried.

"We're having some fun", Wichita said, "Don't worry about it."

"I don't know", said Mindy, "Two is company, four is a gang bang."

Night Bitch sat next to Abby, "I really like you, Little Rock. I've never done this before but I really want to try it. You're both beautiful girls. You especially…" She kissed Abby gently and squeezed one of her breasts in her hands. Mindy and Wichita looked at each other, shrugged and kissed each other; Wichita held Mindy close to her. Night Bitch nibbled on Abby's neck and then started sucking on one of her nipples, "Hit Girl, get over here!" Mindy joined in sucking Abby's other nipple. Wichita gave Abby seductive eyes, she had a few naughty ideas of her own.

"What are you doing?", Abby asked as Wichita leaned in to her.

"Just go with it, sexy", she started kissing her, sucking on her lower lip and jaw. Things were heating up, everyone was getting wet especially Abby with all of the attention she was getting. Everyone stripped out of what they had on except for their stockings, Mindy got her breasts sucked by Abby.

"Aw, isn't that sweet", Night Bitch said, watching the girls and getting aroused.

"I have some tasty ideas", Mindy said, stopping Abby from sucking. They went into the kitchen and found everything from chocolate sauce to whip cream.

"Excellent idea!", Wichita said, spraying whip cream all over Mindy's breasts and her own. Mindy got chocolate sauce all over Night Bitch and was ordered to lick it all off of her body. Wichita played a game with Abby making her lick wherever she sprayed the whip cream, she started from her breasts and then made a trail from her stomach to her pussy. Everyone had a turn and had a tasty treat. "Let's say we move this upstairs, ladies." Everyone followed Wichita upstairs into the bedroom.

"We can get really kinky in here!"

"Really? How?" Abby asked, getting excited.

"Well, I've got these!", she smiled holding up some handcuffs and a bag filled with strap-on dildos.

"Where did you get those from? Do you always have dildos on you?", asked Wichita not sure whether she should be concerned or impressed.

"I'm always ready for anything!"

Abby and Mindy cheerfully talked about what they could do, Wichita and Night Bitch exchanged looks, both girls stopped talking after they felt a cuff tightened around a wrist. "What are you doing?", Mindy asked, confused by the sudden betrayal.

"We have plans of our own", she laughed, "Now get up on that bed!" Both girls obeyed and Night Bitch locked their cuffs on posts at the head of the bed. Night bitch took a couple ball gags out of her bag, "These ought to shut you up for a while!", Wichita helped her restrain the girls and put the gags in the ir mouths. Then it was time to be fitted into the strap on and start working on the girls. Wichita slipped her big purple dildo into Hit Girl and Night Bitch slipped her big black dildo into Abby's hot pink slit. Both thrusted and pumped into the girls, getting off on their moans. "Nice ass, Little Rock!", cried Night Bitch, giving it a few slaps.

"That's it, Hit Girl! Keep riding that cock!", Wichita yelled. The girls climaxed, Night Bitch and Wichita high fived and decided to switch it up. Abby and Mindy were loving it, Abby especially.

Mindy was mumbling something after she came for the third or fourth time, "What's that, Hit Girl?", Night Bitch took they ball gag out of her mouth.

"Can we have a turn?" Night Bitch was all for that but Wichita was a little more reluctant, Abby put her ball gag in her mouth and not long after she was hand cuffed to the bed and being ridden by her. Everyone had their turn with the strap-ons and it was getting late. Everyone was curled up in bed, still kissing each other's glistening bodies.

"Can they live with us?", Abby asked Wichita.

"Oh…alright!…but I want some more alone time with this one…", she said grabbing Mindy's soft mounds.

"I look forward to it, Wichita."

"Oh, please, you can call me Krista"

"You can call me Miranda", Night Bitch told Krista.

"No, I think I'm just going to call you Night Bitch." Everyone laughed and drifted off to sleep, everything would be different now that everyone couldn't keep their hands off of one another.

**Well there you have it, one long sex ****fic. If anyone has ideas for other characters from TV or movies just let me know!**


End file.
